User blog:BangJang96/Why I've been a big rage baby in chat
Hey guys, its super minecraft kid here, and FNAF 4 HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! So a lot of you may know over the past month of December, and maybe November (?) I've been pretty angry on the chat, and taking some stabs at people. To name a few, I was complaining constantly about Teen Titans Go to Ari and Quant, and was feeling pretty annoyed, and later I got into a fight with Gmea, GA, and Rexe about Green Arrow vs. Hawkeye. And now, I've lost my chill with TTG again, since TJMans fight made the TTG beat their original counterparts. I now realized why I was so angry at all of you; lets go back in time, to a time where no one knew who I was. After a nice Scout meeting, we drove home one cold Wednesday night on January 13, 2016. I snuck my phone into my bed, about to watch some Uncle Dane, when my Dad came in. He told us our cat had died. He was ran over. His name was Thor. He was a sweet little kitten, who didn't even get to turn 1 yet. I wanted to get to the point, because I want to hit the sack as soon as possible. But anyway, I've been shanking everyone, because of one thing; THe 13th is almost coming up again. Thats 1 year since he died. And what made matters worse, was his brother, (yes Thor and Loki were their names) was depressed for a month. Trust me, we could tell. We wanted to give him all the love and comfort we possibly could as a large Mormon family of 7. Unfortunately at the beginning of October, Loki got lost. He never came back. We never knew if he was alive. It just pains me to know they're gone. I;ve never experienced a big family loss, and now the 2 most important animals in my lives are gone forever. The feeling that I couldn't save Thor...the guilt... I felt like my best option after Lokis abscence was to spend time on the chat, since Rexe and GA always made it a swell treat. My also best strategy was to google Harley Quinn without safesearch. But from the moment they both exited my lives, I bawled. Teared up. And just the thought that the day one of them died is creeping up my back, is just awful. To make matters even worse, someone at school wants to rip me in half because hes convinced I, my DC fanboy little self, likes his girlfriend, who has the same name as me. I just need to stay off this wiki for a little bit, to get through this awful feeling. I might occasionally be on chat, since Rexe and GA make it popcorn worthy. I love this wiki. Its amazing. I think your all bright, (and dirty) souls. But I need to recover. Its just to much stress...I know they may have been just cats, but they had the right to live. To be loved. Even though I'm living in 8th grade, I cry sometimes thinking about a cat, and whenever Big shows up on chat, I leave since he looks like my cat a bit... Bye friends. P.S. Warpy, watched the first episode of RWBY. I think its legit. Category:Blog posts